


Why

by Debi_C



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Pentagon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: Jack is a Lieutenant  General at the Pentagon in charge of Home World Security. Why is Daniel there?





	Why

Daniel Jackson entered his office and sat his briefcase on the leather armchair that flanked his desk. He frowned at the neatness on the huge mahogany behemoth that centered his office. Cindy, his overenthusiastic neat freak secretary, had struck again. It would take him thirty minutes to find his legal pad with all his penciled notes. Despite his boredom and the three PhD s in Archaeology, Anthropology and Linguistics he was working on his 4th Masters in International Diplomacy. And she had hidden his source notes somewhere in the sixteen drawers.

He shook his head, located his cup she had hidden behind several books and headed for the coffee machine in her office. He had set it up last night and the timer should have kicked in. It had in fact worked and the expensive brew was waiting for him. Flavoring it to his liking, he headed back into his office.

Just as he was about to close the door into his inner sanctuary to start the search for his missing tablet he heard someone enter the front office and accosted the coffee machine.

“Hey Daniel, you in there?” A familiar voice called out.

Daniel rolled his eyes, then turned to greet his nominal boss. “Yes Jack. I’m here.” He pushed the door back open. “Good morning.”

General O’Neill sauntered into the office as his friend moved the briefcase to free up the comfortable chair. “Why are you here so early?”

“Cindy makes me leave at 1700 every evening. She won’t let me work late anymore.” the younger man grimaced. 

“Well, after you worked that 48 hour plus and passed out in the hallway, you scared us.”

“So,” Daniel looked up at his friend from behind his desk, “This is your fault? You told her...”

“I told her that you work too long of hours, though I don’t quite know on what, you lose track of time and you will crash and burn if allowed to do so.” Jack sat down in ‘his’ leather chair, crossed his legs and sipped on the hot coffee. Then he shifted his position and wiggled. “You know, This chair is just not comfortable.”

“It’s not the chair Jack, its that uniform. It looks good on you but the pants are cut too tight.” Daniel sighed remembering more casual days at the SGC. “I miss the fatigues. They were much more comfortable.”

“Yeah, 100 percent cotton and very breathable.” the General sighed. “Easier to get blood out of too.”

Daniel chuckled under his breath. “Bleeding on uniforms a lot lately?”

“Not so much, more like drawing blood. My new Major is an idiot. I mean Davis deserved his promotion and new job but Guerra keeps hiding my Master’s Dissertation on Interstellar Drift.”

“I know the feeling, Cindy has evidently made off with mine too.” He looked at his friend. “Interstellar Drift?”

“Do you think they’re copying from us for their own papers?” Jack sat up and shook his head. “Plagiarism is a crime you know.”

“You’re doing your next Masters Degree on Interstellar Drift?”

“Yeah, at least I understand that. I can’t do it on wormhole theory because it’s still classified. Not that anyone would know what to do with it.” he smiled a small smile. “And I’d have to quote Carter to which I would hear no end of. How is yours coming?”

“Kinda the same but sadder. I’m having to quote Dr. Weir.”

“Why? You have at least as much expertise as she did. You were her go to guy if I remember, which I really don’t because I was in a deep freezer in Antarctica.”

“Maybe so, but I can’t quote my experiences with the Tok’ra, the Nox or the Unas as examples.” He gave Jack an unhappy frown.

Jack laughted at his friends expression. “Give ‘em that look and you won’t even have to argue your dissertation. They’ll just give it to you.”

“What? What are you talking about?”

“That pout has worked on three generals and at least two presidents. Use it to you best advantage.”

“Three Generals?”

“Hammond, Landry and me.”

“Not well enough obviously,” Daniel shook his head. “I’m not on Atlantis.”

“They didn’t need you on Atlantis. I needed you here.”

“Jack! I’m the foremost expert on the Ancients.” he groused. “Or, at least I was. Now it’s Rodney. The smartest man in two universes.”

“Ack, I don’t think so. You haven’t blown up a solar system. That take points away.”

“Sam almost did.”

“Close only counts in horse shoes, hand grenades and atomic bombs. She fixed it before it blew up.”

The two men sat in silence looking across the large desk and commemorative pen and pencil set. 

“Jack, why am I here?”

“What? You don’t like your office? The view? Need a new secretary? I’ll trade, she’s better looking than Guerra.”

“The office is fine, the view is nice, and the secretary is okay in spite of her squirreling away my notes and hiding my coffee cup.” He leaned forward on his desk. “Jack, seriously, why am I here?”

The General uncoiled himself from the chair. “What’s going on with you, Daniel? Why are you asking this now?”

“Lets just say there’s been some comments made. I mean, nothing really bad, but we are the subject of some personal conjecture.”

“Like what?” Jack gritted his teeth.

“Well, like why am I here in the first place? What is my actual purpose here? Why am I taking up Pentagon office space and personnel? Surely it’s not to get a degree I’ll never use in this position.” Daniel looked at him with concern. “What am I to you anyway?”

Jack leaned forward with a serious expression. “Do you want the truth?”

“No, Jack. Lie to me! Of course I want the truth.”

The older man leaned back and looked at the ceiling. The he straightened and pursed his lips. “Is that door locked?”

“Yes, why?”

“Remember that discussion we had before I left the SGC to take this job? The last time you died on my watch?”

Daniel sat back. “Yes, I do but that was a long time ago.”

“Maybe so, but my feelings haven’t changed. Have yours?”

“No,” the younger man looked at his friend seriously. “Mine haven’t but are you sure of what you want now? And why did you bring me here?”

“Look, I don’t want to make you mad. I know that I’m not the easiest guy to deal with all the time but I do know what I was, and still am, trying to do.” Jack sighed. “Daniel, honestly, I brought you here to keep you alive. Look, I left you there in Mitchell and Sam’s team under Landry's command. People I thought I could trust with your safety, but they were worse at it than I was and God knows I failed, what five or six times. I can’t sit here in Washington DC and think about you going through the gate without me. There, I admit it. Are you happy now?”

Daniel looked perplexed. “So I’m here so I’ll be safe? Seriously Jack I’m in more danger in the beltway's traffic here than going through the gate.”

“No you’re not. Don’t be silly. And you can go to Atlantis now, at least for a few days at a time. It’s only a Commercial Flight away to San Francisco." he frowned then corrected himself. "Oh, no its out in the Pacific now, but none the less its reachable.” Jack smiled. “We can go fishing one weekend.”

“Jack, please. Tell me what you want from me.”

Jack stood up and walked around the desk. Daniel stood to meet him. 

“Jack...”

“Daniel.” the General put his hands on the other man’s shoulders. He sighed. “Back when we originally had this talk, I couldn’t really legally say the words, and its still hard for me. But what I want is you, safe, in my arms and with me the rest of my life. Those people out there aren’t really wrong. Except I don’t want you like they think. Not perverted, not nasty, not in a bad way. I want you for your gentleness, for your intelligence and for your goodness. You are too good for me, or I’m not good enough for you, however you want to put it. But I do love you. I have to wear this uniform for a little longer, until Landry can take my place and Sam can take his. Then I will shuck this blue suit and disappear somewhere no one can find me. And I want you to come with me, if you will.

Daniel had been expecting something like this but it was still a surprise to hear Jack say the words though he was still a little confused. “Jack what you want isn’t illegal anymore. We could have it now, not in some unknown future.”

Jack shook his head. “If I were still that Colonel back in the Mountain, that would be true. But, unfortunately, I have three stars on my shoulder. High rank means higher standards.” He rubbed his hands up and down on Daniel’s shoulders. “I can only promise that this is the last assignment I will accept. Once this Home World Security job is off of me, I’m so out of here the doors will fall off the hinges. I didn’t want it, but George hit me in my ego and my overactive sense of responsibility. Can you wait a little longer?”

“Jack, I don’t care what your title, your rank or your job is. My question to you is can you say what you want? Can you say, I love you to me?”

The General stepped forward, kicking the desk chair out of the way, and pulled his soulmate up next to his chest and kissed him long and deep, putting all his pent up feelings into the embrace.

Daniel moaned, feeling a slow burn kindle in his gut. He didn’t even notice when Jacks Pilot’s wings tore a small hole in his button down shirt.

Jack pulled back and spoke in a voice deep and quiet. “I love you Daniel Jackson, from Abydos to Heliopolis to Tattoine. For the rest of my being and the whole of my life. I love you.”

Daniel looked at him and shook his head. “I don’t think Tattoine really exists, Jack.”

Jack leaned in and kissed his again then spoke against his eager lips. “We just don’t know the gate address yet. Carter will find it.”

“How long until you retire?”

“A year maybe. Can you wait?”

“Can we practice on weekends, if we’re careful?”

“Practice is good.”

Then much to their chagrin, Cindy was tapping on their locked door. “Dr. Jackson? Are you in there?”

As Jack licked his neck and nibbled on the tender earlobe, Daniel managed a strangled voice. “Just a minute, Jack and I are discussing classified materiel. We’ll be through in a minute.”

Jack pulled back, smiling at his lover. Daniel leaned in and sucked Jack’s tongue with enthusiasm. Releasing him after a few too short seconds. “Do I have to stop?”

The General pulled loose, straightened his uniform, and nodded. “Damn! So are you busy this weekend? We could go fishing.”

“Yeah, you know me. Love the outdoors.” Daniel looked down, noticing the small hole in his shirt. “How did this happen.” he picked at the flaw in the material.

“Don’t play with Generals if you’re not serious. That looks like an A-10 attack. Low and slow.”

They looked at each other and broke into laughter as Daniel walked his old-new lover to the door. “See you for lunch Jack?”

“Yeah, but we have that meeting today with the Joint Chiefs discussing that budget thing so it’ll have to be in the cafeteria.”

Daniel nodded, “As long as we’re through with that budget thing by this weekend.”

“You got it. See ya later.” Jack nodded at the secretary. “Good Morning Cindy.’

“Good morning, Sir. I think Maj. Guerra is looking for you.”

“Ya shur ya bettcha.” He waived over his shoulder as he left. She could hear Dr. Jackson’s door close behind her. Cindy hummed as she booted up her computer. Just another normal day in Home World Security. What a funny name for an office in the Pentagon. As if they were being protected from little green men or something.


End file.
